fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 9 (KirbiMiroir's Edition)
Disclaimer: This is an article by KirbiMiroir. So, please do not edit it unless it's correcting spelling mistakes. Also, the reason for the number of returning ideas is because I'm RECYCLING them, not due to unoriginality. Hi! I'm KirbiMiroir! Wanna chat? Go here if you dare! 18:55, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Mario Kart 9 is a game idea from KirbiMiroir, HoshiNoKaabii2000 and KinglerMaster, created by Nintendo and the Power Team, planned for release in mid-2016 on the 3DS, and late in 2016 on the Wii U. There is also a New 3DS Remake for the 3DS Version of this game planned for early 2017. Gameplay Mario and his friends have to race around a total of 32 tracks, performing tricks, soaring on gliders, diving to watery depths or even taking rides up walls and ceilings! Each of the 32 tracks are split into Grand Prix Cups, with 4 per cup. Four of these cups are original tracks, and another four cups contain retro tracks - in the 3DS Version, this is one from the SNES, two from the N64, two from the GBA, one GCN, three DS, three Wii and four 3DS. As for the Wii U Version, there is one SNES, one N64, one GBA, two GCN, two DS, two Wii, three 3DS and four Wii U. Tracks bear mechanics such as flying via special blue ramps, underwater track segments and ramps of coloured arrows that can cross virtually any surface. Characters There are a total of 30 characters (not including DLC characters), however you can also play as Miis. Fly Guy is also available as a playable character in 3DS Multiplayer if you don't have a game card. Unlockable DLC Packs The following are characters from the two Downloadable Content Packs. Mario Kart 9 X New Super Mario Bros. Mario Kart 9 X Super Mario 3D Tracks The player starts out with the Mushroom, Flower, Shell and Banana Cups. Earning a trophy in the Flower Cup unlocks the Star Cup, and earning a trophy in this unlocks the Crown Cup. The Banana Cup is similar and unlocks the Leaf Cup, then Lightning Cup. Notice: Names in italics are from the North American Version. Mushrom Cup Flower Cup Star Cup Crown Cup Shell Cup Retro tracks are divided by version. The other version's retro tracks are in the four cups earned in the Mario Kart 9 x Super Mario 3D DLC Pack, as the Item Cup, Freezie Cup, Bullet Cup and Nine Cup (In that order) 3DS Version Wii U Version Banana Cup 3DS Version Wii U Version Leaf Cup 3DS Version Wii U Version Lightning Cup 3DS Version Wii U Version You can also create a Rainbow Cup, a custom Grand Prix with retro tracks of your choice (Modified to suit this game, of course) Battle Courses Items Vehicles Once again, U.S. names are italics. Bold vehicles are inward-drifting. Middleweight Lightweight Heavyweight Varied (Any Weight) Vehicle Parts Unless stated otherwise, all non-default parts are unlocked randomly either by completing Time Trials or by unlocking Expert Staff Ghost Datas. A * means the part changes colour for its owner. A ** means it changes colour for female characters (Except Peach and Baby Peach). Finally, a *** signifies a Gold Part, which is never used by the CPU. Wheels Gliders New Features * Anti-Gravity Ramps: These are special pathways of coloured arrows (Blue, pink, green or white, depending on track) which can cross virtually any surface, and you can cling to them like spiders can to webs. This is included to prevent the exaggeration caused by MK8 anti-gravity. * Camera Angles: Press up on the directional pad for first-person view. Press down for overhead view. Finally, press left or right for Action Film View. * Cyber Music: New, cyber-style music to fit the game's exciting factor. Cyber remixes of music are used on retro tracks, ESPECIALLY MK8 tracks. * Auto-Camera: The camera can adjust itself in replays and when viewed on MKTV. Artwork Will be added soon. Workers * * * (Mostly adding artwork, but doing editing from time to time) Trivia * The Action Film View is identical to looking behind you in Mario Kart Wii. * Steering in this game is dome by tilting the device/remote/tablet. * This is the Power Team's first game made on a console which isn't the Power Station or the Power Box, and their first game on the 3DS, Wii U, and New 3DS. * This is the first Mario Kart Game so far where the Standard Wheels aren't named 'Normal' in PAL Versions. More stuff coming soon! Category:Mario Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Kart Racing Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:3D Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:2016 Category:2017